cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
PEACE Pact
treaty, Treaty of Friendship, ACT bloc | date_drafted = June 12, 2011 | date_signed = June 15, 2011 | location_signed = Classified Diplomatic Bunker, | date_sealed = | date_effective = June 16, 2011 | condition_effective = | date_expiration = | signatories = Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Pacific Empire United Prefectures of Japan Republic of Oceania Soviet Union of Socialist Republics People's Republic of Grand China United Korean Supreme Republic Socialist Republic of New Vietnam | parties = | depositor = | languages = | website = | notes = }} The PEACE Pact (P'acific '''E'conomic, 'A'rmistice, 'C'ollaboration, and 'E'nforcement '''Pact) is a bloc that hopes to end direct conflict between the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. This bloc was formed to end the Great Pacific War, specifically in the Pacific Theater where the STOP-SUSR conflict is mainly situated. Treaty Text Preamble The nations of the Pacific Empire, United Prefectures of Japan, Republic of Oceania, People's Republic of Grand China, United Korean Supreme Republic, and Socialist Republic of New Vietnam all realized the massive exhaustion of their resources due to the continuing conflicts between them. All signatories have agree to ensure that peace will be settled and to follow the following terms: Article I There will be no claims of victory in this conflict. Both sides have lost the war. Article II The Pacific Empire agrees to not assert its territorial claims to all colonies lost during this conflict. The Pacific Empire also agrees to surrender the Chinese province of Guangdong to the People's Republic of Grand China by withdrawing all of its forces within the said province and by detonating all Cyclops System planted. Article III Section I The Pacific Empire agrees to pay war reparations to the Socialist Republic of New Vietnam by monetary value, humanitarian aid, and by rebuilding the basic infrastructures of Hanoi. Section II The People's Republic of Grand China agrees to pay war reparations to the United Prefectures of Japan by monetary value. Section III The United Korean Supreme Republic agrees to pay war reparations to the United Prefectures of Japan and to the Republic of Oceania by monetary value. The People's Republic of Grand China may help the United Korean Supreme Republic in paying its debts indirectly. Article IV Section I Peace must be ensured at all costs. Section II Diplomacy must be the only action taken when conflicts between signatories happen. Section III Direct military action is not permitted to be used when conflicts arise between signatories although the build up of military strength is allowed for deterrence purposes only. Section IV The borders of each signatories must be respected at all costs. Only authorized vessels may cross between borders given that the government of both parties have been notified. Vessels for trading and economic purposes may be allowed to cross borders given that it has a permit to do so. Article V All signatories agree to continue international economic activities with each other even with diplomatic tensions. Article VI Section I All signatories may express its condemnation or commendation between signatories regardless of any tensions. Any signatory may express its opinion of a standing issue of another signatory. Section II All signatories may send foreign aid and/or help each other when a calamity, disaster, or emergency happens. Article VII Section I Any signatory that breaks this treaty will be penalized. If any STOP nation breaks the treaty, then that nation alone must pay each SUSR nation independently, without help from its allies. If any SUSR nation breaks the treaty, then that nation alone must pay each STOP nation independently, without help from its allies. Section II Any signatory that breaks this treaty may be declared war with by any other signatory. That nation is not allowed to receive any sort of aid during and/or after it had war and is still responsible for paying its debt as said in Article VII, Section I. Category:Treaties Category:Pacific Empire Category:Great Pacific War Category:Blocs